Remember the Name
by Theresa599
Summary: I thought I had promised myself never to listen to this song again? No, I can't do that. I can't just completely let go, for Jay"
1. Prologue

I love this story, remember guys, don't forget to Remember the Name at the end of this.

* * *

This was it, this was the day we were to defeat him. We could feel it in our bones. Everyone of us had special made armor for this. Cronus had an army and we knew he did. It was time for the final stand, a prophecy made by Elder ones of this battle would stay clear in all of our minds, except for one of us. What we didn't know that day was that we were about to loose a favoured friend. The memory haunts us all, that's the problem about it; it's too clear in our minds.

We had the back of the gods, but Cronus was ours through and through. We knew we would have to fight our way there and we were ready to take the stand. We all looked pretty much like royalty in our armor and fancy made weapons, but it doesn't matter what you do here all you do is fight. We can tire quickly and we know it. That's our flaw, we tire out. Why my memory doesn't show me every detail, I don't know. My memory comes in pieces then it comes in full, half way through our battle to get to Cronus.

I remember watching Jay listen to his I-pod. I remember that he told me it was his favorite song, Remember the Name. I laughed when he said the name and told him that it reminded me of Achilles in Troy. He only went to fight because he was told it would be the greatest battle of all times. That the names would be remembered. No, Troy might have been the greatest battle remember by man-kind, but to the gods it is nothing!

My memory faded after that, just his face when I said that was still in my memory. I remember seeing him fighting. A determined face, his eyes focused on one place, where Cronus was located. I remember all seven of us gathered together in the center waiting, fighting, bleeding and screaming. We knew we would make it, but was it worth it? We never found out until later what the point of any of it was. We knew that one of us would die, because the Elder one had said, she spoke the words she regretted saying but knew we needed to know them:

_One shall die on this great field  
To save the world, you will loose  
Rising only when reality streaks in  
With the lost of a loved one  
You will be strong_

The Elder asked me if it was worth it and I answered yes, to this day I regret that answer.

* * *

A Prologue because it is 9:33 PM my ankle is throbbing again, the pain is becoming unbearable and I'm tired. I should update tomorrow, If I don't, you lot can step on my poor ankle till it snaps in half:...ouch!


	2. To come to the Stronghold

Hey guys, I promised a chapter 2 today didn't I?

Watching us all fighting our way there was insane. We were almost there though and it was then that I remember very clearly what he said to me. I remember the chorus from his song, I remember how much it fit us here.

_This is ten percent luck,  
twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure,  
fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Funny how much it suites us heroes. I remember standing in front of the stronghold, staring up at the great fortress. I remembered Jay's breathing very heavy when he said to me:

"This is it, this is the day we will win!" He smiled at me.

I didn't know how to react so I just smiled. I reached my hand out to the door, putting my palm on it. It was warm, really warm. It startled me and I pulled back. Jay had put his hand over mine and turned to face me. I didn't have much time to react. All of us standing there, tired and sticky with our blood. When He kissed me, I couldn't think. Everything around me melted away, every sound everything. It always did when he kissed me. I don't know if he knew then what was to happen. I remember him taking my hand, everyone had their hand over mine as we guided our hands to the handle of the black door. I remember the Elder One looking directly at us and shaking her head. Opening the door we were amazed.

We stood there in the dark room as the torches came alive, we were alone, but there was a long spiraling stairway leading upwards.

--  
This story was originally to be a one shot, instead it's a series of small chapters. Don't worry, I'm going as fast as I can:


End file.
